The Unwilling Engagement
by ToxicNight
Summary: Once Itachi and Sakura become of age their parents have planned for them to get married. Only problem, Itachi and Sakura go together like candy and ketchup. Not exactly the dream match... at first! Non-massacre.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing : ItaSaku _

So, I haven't written for a very long time! I was SO excited to write this when it popped into my mind. I hope to be writing more considering it's my "summer" vacation as of RIGHT NOW! :)

Reviews would be amazing! Re-write :)

Summary

Once Itachi and Sakura become of age their parents have planned for them to get married. Only problem, Itachi and Sakura go together like candy and ketchup. Not exactly the dream match... at first!

Non-massacre.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

The Unwilling Engagement 

'My parents were involved in an arranged marriage, so were his. They found a way to fall in love, so why can't we?' thought a small pinkette girl as she walked into the Uchiha compound with her parents.

The grounds of the Uchiha compound were gorgeous. Sakura's favourite part was the gardens, which were full of roses, lilies, carnations and other flowers. The flower beds were all arranged around one cherry blossom tree.

Sakura stopped in front of the tree and stared in awe. While she did this, she didn't realize the black-haired prodigy standing right next to her.

"Kura-chan, I'd like you to meet Itachi-kun." said Sakura's mother.

Sakura jumped when she noticed the handsome boy next to her. But then just stared at the boy smiling, then she waved shyly.

But this boy did not make a move to wave back, his deep black orbs stared into her emerald ones with nothing but hatred. He was the age of 11, one year older than herself.

"It's nice to meet you Itachi-kun," said Sakura bright eyed.

He nodded in acknowledgement, but stayed silent until Sakura's mother walked away.

"What's your favourite colour Ita-kun?" asked Sakura, hoping to start up a small conversation.

"Black."

"Oh, mine's green, just like my eyes!"said the bubblegum haired girl, "Everyone says I have pretty eyes, but I think yours are much more pretty!"

Itachi stared at the girl for a moment, he thought she was absolutely brick-headed.

"Are you a ninja?" Itachi asked calmly.

Sakura stared eyes wide with wonder and nodded.

"Hn, you don't look like much, one day you will fight me so I can make sure you are worthy enough to be my fiancé."

With that said, Itachi walked away from the young girl as if nothing happened.

The girl frowned, upset that he would say something like that to her.

"Itachi, I will, prove to you that I am worthy to be yours. Unfortunately, you are a snide prick."

* * *

_Two Years Later _

Since their meet two years ago, Sakura did nothing but work on her ninja skills. She was the same level in skill as her other teammates Sasuke and Naruto. Her parents are very proud of her. Itachi on the other hand...

She has just came home from a mission in the wave. She was unpacking her clothes when a black bird landed on her window sill.

_Dear Haruno Sakura-san, _

_ Please come to my office at around three o' clock today. _

_-Hokage._

Sakura shoo-ed the bird away after she was finished reading, nervous of what Hokage-sama had to say to her.

Her parents still weren't home yet, they have been on a mission for three weeks in the sand country. Of course, they weren't allowed to tell her details. She was sure that they missed her, so she made dinner for the three of them before she was to leave for Hokage tower. They were supposed to come home today.

At around 2:45, Sakura left her house and headed for Hokage tower, staring at her feet. She was really scared to hear what Hokage-sama had to say.

'What if it's about my last mission, oh god! What if Kakashi handed in the mission report late again, and she was forced to write it with limited information...again.'

"What a drag..."said Sakura out loud.

She walked into the tower and greeted the secretary.

"Hi Inuzuka-san, how are you today?"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, I'm not too bad." She said with a sad smile, "You may go into the Hokage's office whenever you're ready."

"Hai!"

Sakura walked up to the door until she heard voices.

"How are we going to explain this to her Hokage-sama?"

"Iruka-san, she is a ninja, she must understand that this is the ninja way."

"But she is only twelve!"

"Calm down and just watch."

Sakura hesitantly knocked on the door, wondering if they were talking about her. If they were, what were they referring to?

'The ninja way?' she asked herself.

"Come in." said an elderly voice.

When she walked in the Hokage immediately began to talk to her.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been brought here today so I can tell you about the life of a ninja." said the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" asked the twelve year old girl.

"Throughout a ninja's life, they are forced to risk their lives for the people they care for in the village. Each ninja, including you and your parents, has made a promise to protect this village with their lives."said the Hokage with a serious expression.

"Understood."

"The mission that your parents were sent on was an S-rank, it was very lethal."

"I understand Hokage-sama, they were both ANBU after all, but what does this have to do with the ninja way?"

"Sakura-chan, you're parents were found dead on their way back to Konoha."

Sakura backed away from the Hokage and the elders with her head down. She fell on her knees crying, and sobbing, with the repetitive word "no" constantly making it's way to her lips.

The Hokage stood up from his position, and walked towards the frightened Sakura giving her a hug. He let her cry for a good fifteen minutes until he spoke again.

"Sakura, you may live by yourself at home, but I suggest that you find another place to live with people, so you aren't alone."

There was a light knock on the door.

"You may enter." said the Hokage.

An ANBU member entered quietly, removing his mask when he saw Sakura being embraced by the Hokage. Of course, this ANBU being the one and only Uchiha Itachi.

"Ah Itachi, just the person I was looking for. Could you ask your parents if Sakura could live with you for awhile?"

Sakura stared up at the Hokage as if he just grew two heads.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Itachi walked to the door, but stopped and waited for Sakura to join him. She stood up slowly, bowing to the Hokage. She slowly followed Itachi.

Their walk to the Uchiha compound was very quiet, until Sakura decided to speak.

"Itachi-san?"

"Hn."

"You don't have to do this, I can live by myself."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

Sakura faced the ground and stopped walking. When Itachi noticed this he stopped as well and turned araound to face her.

Silent tears made their way to the ground.

"Why?"

"Hn. You're my responsibility Sakura, we're engaged."

Sakura looked at him stone-faced. "Uchiha Itachi, you DO NOT care about me. Don't even try convincing me that it is not a fact. Since the day we have met all you have done is ridiculed me and what I am capable of. This doesn't feel like an engagement, it feels like torture!"

"Since you feel that way, I can ask my parents to terminate the engagement if that is what you chose."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but didn't say a word. She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued walking to the compound.

"Ita-kun?"

Itachi froze at the sound of those words. He stared at Sakura as if she shoved a katana through her heart.

"How do you feel about cancelling our marriage?"

When he didn't answer Sakura tried again, "Ita-kun?"

Itachi's eyes softened, "Sakura, I would not like to cancel our courtship."

"Why?"

"Because you are a strong woman, and I was wrong... to... to say your are incapable."

Sakura smiled and did something Itachi didn't expect her to do. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Itachi merely stood wide-eyed with his arms awkwardly around her, as if he's never been hugged before.

They continued their walk in silence, until they reached the garden in the Uchiha compound which Sakura still secretly loved.

"It's still the same."

"Hn."

A lady with long raven hair walked up to them with a smile on her face, "Kura-chan, it's so lovely to see you again, I've missed you!"

"Ohayo Mikoto-chan."

"Ah, don't be so shy, you're part of the family after all," said Mikoto, " Will you help me with dinner Kura-chan?"

"Okay."

Sakura and Mikoto proceeded to walk towards the Japanese-style door and opened it silently. Sakura politely took off her sandals and replaced them with fluffy pink slippers.

Sakura had been there many times, and proceeded to the kitchen. Mikoto was already cleaning vegetables when Sakura walked in.

"You cut, and I'll clean, okay?"

"Hai!"

Sakura smiled, she really missed Mikoto, she was like her mother when her own mother went away on missions. Technically, she was her mother now. The realization finally sank in, that her mother and father were gone. She started to sob.

Mikoto turned her attention away for the celery for a moment to see Sakura crying. She walked over to her an hugged her.

"My parents died when I was a young age too."

Sakura shook and looked up at her smiling mother-figure, "Really?"

"Yes, and it was hard. But, what really helped me move on was the realization that they would rather me live a happy life rather than cry about their death. Plus, I was engaged to Fugaku, so talking with him helped me a lot," She smiled, " Kura-chan, I understand Itachi-kun looks as if he doesn't care. If you talk with him, you'll get closer and he will help your healing process towards your parents passing."

Emerald eyes looked up at Mikoto, " Arigato Mikoto-chan."

"Anytime Kura-chan. Now, back to chopping!" she said with a grin.

Sakura wiped her eyes of tears for the second time today, and giggled lightly at Mikoto.

When Sakura finished chopping all of the vegetables, she put them in a large pot, with chicken broth and some pre-cooked chicken. While waiting for the soup to cook they set the table and then sat down.

They told stories while waiting for it to cook, until Sasuke walked in.

"Ohayo Kaa-san, Sakura?" Sasuke looked quite baffled.

"Kura-chan, will be staying with us Sasuke under the circumstances that...well..."

"My parents are KIA."

Sasuke froze. He stared at Sakura for a moment, and then walked over to give her a hug.

"Arigato."

Sasuke sat in his usual spot beside his mother, Sakura was across from Mikoto, leaving the spot beside her for Itachi, and the spot at the head of the table beside her, to Fugaku.

Fugaku and Itachi entered the dining room at the same time.

"Ohayo," said Itachi.

"Ohayo," Sakura said calmly.

Fugaku looked at Sakura and nodded. Fugaku always favoured Sakura, but always found a way not to show it, especially around his sons.

Mikoto got up to get the pot of soup, and then placed it at the centre of the table so everyone could get at it.

The dinner table was quite silent, until Mikoto piped up.

"Kura-chan, Itachi-kun, tomorrow will you two accompany me for some shopping?"

"Hai," they said in unison.

"Ah good, I need new clothes, and going with another girl will be a treat!"said Mikoto smiling.

Sakura smiled back.

Itachi scowled.

* * *

Yay! I re-wrote it!

I felt like all the detail wasn't there and I wasn't liking where it was going. So ha!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry about how long it took me to write this... The Diablo 3 beta came out and I was soooo excited!

Thank you to

ItaSaku1

for reviewing, it was short and sweet but i still appreciate it!

I decided to add Sakura's inner for this part :) just for fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto... I promise... :)

* * *

Chapter II

After dinner, Mikoto went to go clean all of the dishes. Sakura got up to help as well, but Mikoto stopped her.

"No more helping for today, you should go and relax, you've had a long day," said Mikoto with a smile, "Itachi-kun, will you show Kura-chan to our guest room please."

"Hn."

Sakura followed Itachi up a curved set of wooden stairs until they reached a long hallway filled with doors.

"The first door on your right is Sasuke's, the third door on your right is Oka-san and Oto-san's room, the last door on your right is mine, and the last door on the left is yours." Itachi said this all very quickly, and then went into his room.

Sakura stared at where his form used to be, and then proceeded to her new room. She opened the door and then closed it lightly. What she seen made her sit in awe. The room was painted a gentle pastel green, and the sheets were green with imprinted leaves. There was a huge window on the other side of the room where the cherry blossom tree sat along with the garden. Her favourite part was right next to her bed was a hand painted cherry blossom tree on her wall. It was in full-bloom.

The young pink-haired girl sat on her bed for awhile until she snapped out of her daze. She laid on her bed for a bit, and then turned around to face the clock which read: 7:36.

'I need to talk to him.'

**'Ou, Kura-chan's got the hots for tall, dark and handsome, ne?'**

'No.'

**'Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. I don't know if you've realized this yet, but I'm your inner, I KNOW what you're thinking about.' **

Sakura sighed, ' Jerk.'

**'You really don't understand do you, if I'm a jerk, YOU TOO ARE A JERK! It's not that hard of a concept...' **

'What are you anyway?'

**'I'm not going to tell you, at least not now. Go talk to lover boy...' **

Before she had another run-in with her inner-bitch she got up quickly and rushed out of the room, until stopping abruptly when she reached his door.

'Should I knock? Will he want to talk to me? Oh god, Sakura come on!'

Before she made her decision she stared at the taunting door for a few more minutes. Almost as if it was beating her in a staring contest.

'Do it, do it, do it... now?'

She knocked very lightly on his door and said, "Ita-kun?"

Itachi opened the door and stared at his visitor.

"May I talk with you for a little?"

"Hn."

He side-stepped so she could enter his room. It was quite a simple room, a light grey colour. The Uchiha fan was painted on the wall above his bed. It was way more traditional compared to her room. Sakura looked everywhere in his room, inspecting ever crevice until she noticed him sitting on his bed with a bored expression on his face. He patted the bed, as if he wanted her to sit next to him. She obliged.

They sat in silence.

"Ita-kun..."

Itachi looked up at her, "Hai."

Sakura stared at her thumbs nervously, until a hand placed itself over hers. She stared at the hand with wide eyes, and then looked up at Itachi's face. His face wasn't blank as it usually was, it had a small hint of love and adoration in it. Definitely not the legendary Itachi facsade. Then she heard something that she hasn't heard for a long time.

"Kura-chan."

Her face resembled the look of a deer in the headlights. She was quite lost. Itachi was almost never like this. She suddenly grabbed Itachi's hand tightly and then hugged him. Itachi understood, he held her, he let her cry, after all that's why he was there. That is why she was his, and he was hers. Though he didn't like the idea of this engagement at the beginning, Sakura was definitely one of the most beautiful girls he knew, also the least crazy.

When Itachi finally pulled away from Sakura, she was asleep. So, he laid her down in his bed and he laid down right next to her. Just for tonight, he would let her slip under his hard eyes. He would care for her as a husband would care for a wife, but just this once.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Sakura woke up in the morning on Itachi's bed, snuggled into the cotton sheets.

**'Good job sleeping beauty, you didn't even talk to him..' **

'I'll have plenty of time to do that.'

**'Whatever...' **

Before arguing relentlessly with her inner, she hopped out of the bed and dragged herself into her room so she could shower.

She undressed in the bathroom, getting off all her rustled clothing from her sleep. She then turned on the shower and proceeded to get into it.

' I'm so confused, I've never liked Itachi, except for when we were children, but that doesn't even compare to what I feel now.'

Sakura growled in frustration.

'I'm going to talk to him now, as soon as I get out of this shower...'

Sakura rushed the rest of her shower and got dressed in the quickest clothing possible. Consisting of mostly black because it was easier to match. She ran out of her bedroom with soaked dark pink hair. Then grabbed her sandles and hopped out the door. Of course, putting on sandles and running out the door at the same time doesn't exactly make things quicker.

She found him standing on a branch, kunai in hand.

_With Itachi_

Itachi stood on a branch staring at a wooden dummy that has yet been hit with his kunai.

' Why did I have to call her that last night? She hasn't heard me say that for 5 years...'

**'Calm down, you know you love her, that's why you did it.' **

' No.'

**'Yeah right, I don't believe that. I'm you, I know every single thought that runs through you're mind. That includes every emotion that you 'express'. Just because you don't show your emotions doesn't mean that I don't know what you're feeling.' **

"No, I don't love her. I've hated her from the beginning, she's nothing but a pink-haired weakling..." said Itachi.

Sakura's face slumped into a frown. Her lip began to quiver, she shook her head violently and sqeezed her eyes shut as hot tears seared down her face. She did the only thing she could do, she ran.

'How didn't he sense me?'

**'Maybe he did...' **

'Are you saying that he said that on purpose? He would never...'

She stopped her thoughts and froze, eyes wide. That was the last straw, Sakura fell on her knees and let all of her sadness out. Her heart finally broken by all of his words, his selfish words.

After a long cry Sakura stood up with an emotionless face. She was tired of all of his bullshit. He wouldn't get one more tear out of her, he wouldn't get one more smile from her lips, he wouldn't get anything from her anymore. She fell for him, and all she got was hurt and that's how it was going to stay.

She walked into the Uchiha household and went up to her room without uttering a word. She closed the door and locked it. The pinkette was sick and tired of people calling her weak, so she did something any other female ninja would do at a time like this. She retrieved all of her weapons from her closet and began sharpening and polishing them.

Her hands began searching for another shuriken, when there was a knock at her door.

"Kura-chan, are you awake?" asked a female voice.

"Hai."

"Ah good, come down for breakfast. Remember, you and Itachi promised to go shopping with me today!"

"H-hai," stuttered Sakura.

She felt her heart hurt at the mention of Itachi's name, she forgot all about shopping today. Now she'll have to deal with Itachi for a good 4 hours, at least if Mikoto shops for that long, like she usually does.

Sakura slid down stairs with ease, trying not to break her emotionless facade. When she made it to the bottom, Itachi entered the house. She stared at him for a few moments, as he did to her, but she just sighed and glided into the dining room. Itachi was confused.

'Why did she just stare at me?'

**'Isn't that what you wanted? You told me that you didn't love her, and now she doesn't love you back either.' **

'But last night...? we...'

**' Apparently not...' **

Itachi followed her glum form into the dining room and sat across from her at the table. Unfortunately for him, her blank face never left her empty plate. Her porcelain features never left her plate throughout breakfast, she just sat and ate quietly. From the puzzled look on Sasuke's face it seemed like he didn't quite understand her antics either.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke, "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up from her plate and at Sasuke for a moment, nodded and then continued to munch away at her food.

The rest of breakfast was silent, except for Mikoto and Fugaku having a small conversation, now and then.

"So," Mikoto piped up, "Itachi-kun, Kura-chan, are you two ready to go shopping?"

Itachi just stood silently and nodded, while Sakura replied with a small, "Hai."

Mikoto sweat dropped a little and laughed nervously, "Really excited about it too, I see?"

Mikoto began heading to the door and Itachi followed her, but Sakura stayed put.

' Weee, a whole day with Itachi," thought Sakura sarcastically.

**'This is going to be fun!' smirked Inner. **

The pinkette trudged to the door.

* * *

"Kura-chan this is fun, ne?" asked Mikoto childishly holding up dozens of brightly coloured kimonos.

Sakura forced a smile, and then frowned again when she realized that all those kimonos were in HER size.

'She's not going to make me try those on is she?'

**Inner-Sakura giggled, 'Hai!"**

'I was afraid you'd say that...'

Mikoto pushed her into a large dressing room and put all the kimonos over the door.

"Sakura-Chan, try on the white one first, it'll make you're eyes look beautiful." muffled Mikoto from behind the door.

Sakura didn't say anything back, but did what she was told. When she walked out of the changing room Mikoto gasped.

"Itachi, Itachi look how gorgeous she is!"

Itachi, of course, was not paying attention. When he turned around he saw Sakura in an white kimono with pink Sakura petals on the bottom of it.

'She's so beautiful.'

* * *

So that's it for today.. I'm sorry it couldn't be longer, but I have a hot date tonight ;)

Actually, it's with my best friend Courtney HA!

HAVE A NICE NIGHT! XD


End file.
